1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic component structures, and, more particularly, to a resistor component having high reliability.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, the life cycle of electronic products gradually shorten. Electronic components manufacturers always pursue the minimization, low cost, high efficiency, or fast production process during the development of electronic components so that their products may be competitive in the market.
During the development of electronic components, except committing to upgrade the product efficacy, the manufacturers further prefer to occupy the market before others, therefore, product with cheap price and low cost becomes the objective people pursue no matter what kind of electronic components such as capacitor or resistor. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a ceramic bar 10 is provided, and a film 11 is applied on a surface of the ceramic bar 10 as a resistive layer. Then, as shown in FIG. 1C, the two ends of the ceramic bar 10 coated by the film 11 can be inlaid with two copper-ti or nickel iron caps 12 by using an assembly machine, and adjust to a preferred resistance by resistance cutting. Afterward, as shown in FIGS. 1D and 1F, an insulation layer 13 is formed on the film 11 in a middle portion of the ceramic bar 10, and a color coded marking 14 is coated in a region where the insulation layer 13 is applied to indicate the resistance and error range of the electronic component. At the positions of iron caps 12 on the two ends of the electronic components, that is to say, where the insulation layer 13 is not coated on, tin layers 15 are platted by a barrel plating method to make the iron cap 12 have solderability. An electronic component can be produced by the production steps described above. However, in the prior electronic component, the joint between iron cap 12 and the ceramic bar 10 is not be sealed completely, and if there is a spacing the electricity will be influenced by the contact resistance, in particular may have the risk of dropping out. Furthermore, moisture will easily enter the resistor component and cause the poor thermal conductivity at high temperature. The influence of temperature may result in resistance shift, even the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch issue.
Therefore, how to find a simple production structure of a resistor component to provide a resistor component with high yield and low cost, particularly, present resistor components all have iron caps inlaid to provide heat diffusion, but there may be issues, for example, poor heat conductivity and incompletely sealed, thus how to solve the possible issues caused by electronic components with iron cap inlaid is a substantial objective to pursue.